Enhanced television (ETV) applications provide added interactivity and functionality for content such as television content, on-demand content and the like. ETV applications may conform to the Enhanced Binary Interchange Format (EBIF) specification for deployment of interactive applications. The EBIF specification condenses interactive television applications to use minimum resources. Enhanced application content encoded in one format, such as EBIF, may be transmitted over an MPEG 2 stream to format-compatible receiving devices such as EBIF-compatible display devices including televisions and other types of displays. Such EBIF-compatible devices generally include a user agent which is able to interpret the EBIF data and execute the ETV application.
However, currently, EBIF applications are supported only on particular devices and systems, limiting the interactive applications' reach to more devices and users.